Newsie Girls
by Eruanna Undomiel
Summary: These are 17 girls that I made up the other day that you are welcome to use!


_**Hi people!!! So, basically this just a handful of girl newsies that I made up. If you ever need girlfriends or something for your story, fell free to use these girls. Just PM me to let me know. Keep carrying the banner!!!!**_

**Melody** – A leader. Blond hair just past her shoulders with gray-blue eyes. She is a talented singer and often sings for the newsies. She keeps all of the songs she has written in a black notebook. She's about 5'4. She is shy with those she doesn't know well, but hides it. She talks loud and fast. She has a bit of a temper but not as bad as **Tempest**. She is very realistic and resourceful. Her real name is Rebecca Ann Waters. She has a major crush on Kid Blink. 16 years old.

**Tempest** – One of the first girl newsies in Manhattan. She is 4'9 with shoulder-length black hair. She has grey-blue eyes. She has a ferocious temper, hence the name. She is more aggressive than the other girls, and always has **Melody**'s back in a fight. Her real name is Katherine Grace Jackson. She has a large crush on Racetrack. 17 years old. Best friends with **Melody**.

**Fire** – Red hair to her shoulders with green eyes. She has a temper that only **Tempest** rivals. She is a leader. She is 5'5. Has a crush on Jake. Her real name is Sylvia Faith Harris. 15 years old.

**Doll** – Black, curly, waist-length hair with brown eyes. She is very compassionate and adores the younger newsies. She is 5'0. She is Spot's girl. Tries to heal broken hearts. Her real name is Abigail Violet Page. 17 years old.

**Lily** – Waist-length blond hair with vivid blue eyes. Always seems to be pale. Is usually quiet, but when she does talk, her words carry great weight. Very good at sewing. Her real name is Lillian Marie Greene. Has an enormous crush on Mush. 16 years old. 5'3.

**Cowgirl** – Dark brown hair mid-way down her back. Brown eyes. 5'6. 17 years old. Very outgoing and is always smiling. A little wild. She is Jack Kelly's girl. Enjoys writing. Her real name is Emma Ruth Ross.

**Spin** – Black hair mid-way down her back with blue eyes. Loves to dance, especially in the rain. 5'2. Occasionally will dance at Medda's for more money. 16 years old. Her real name is Charlotte Rose Conrad. Has a crush on Snoddy.

**Mercy** – Waist-length light brown hair. Almost always in a bun. Soft brown eyes. Very tender-hearted. Always tends to those that fall ill. No-nonsense girl at times. Her real name is Elsie Maria Hammond. She has a crush on Crutchy. 15 years old. 5'7.

**Secret** – Brown-hair to her chin and green eyes. Always has a hat on, hiding her face. 5'4. 16 years old. Is Skittery's girl. Tumbler is like her little brother. Her real name is Jessie Jane Jameson.

**El** – Blond hair to her collarbone. Vivid blue eyes. Head-over-heels for Dutchy, just needs to tell him. Very romantic. A very loyal friend. Her real name is Ella Mae Thompson. 15 years old. 5'2.

**Flip** – Loves to flip, as her name suggests. Brown hair to her waist that is always pulled back. Playful brown eyes. 5'5. 17 years old. Has a crush on Snitch. Her real name is Emily Ann Beck.

**Sketch** – Auburn hair to her waist, curling at the end. Brown eyes. Good friends with Lily. Very quiet. Loves to draw and does it well. 5'4. 16 years old. Has her eye on David, the Walkin' Mouth. Her real name is Kathryn Lucille Edwards. She has a twin, **Sunshine**.

**Sunshine** – Blond hair to her mid-back. Brown eyes. Her twin is **Sketch**, but they are polar opposites. She is very happy and sunny. An optimist. 5'5. 16 years old. Very shy around her crush, Bumlets. Her real name is Lucy Hazel Edwards.

**Fairy **– Blond hair to her shoulders. Grey eyes. Loves bright colors. 4'8. 15 years old. Is very fairy-like (think Tinkerbell). Her heart is easily shattered, but she has begun to trust it in Swifty's capable hands. Her real name is Alice Elizabeth Prosper.

**Lark** – Auburn hair to her mid-back. Blue eyes. 5'3. 16 years old. Is amazing in the kitchen. Often harmonizes with **Melody**. Has a crush on Itey. Her real name is Clara Lena Powell.

**Slip** – Jet-black hair to her shoulders. Very sweet. Pale violet eyes. 5'6. 16 years old. Is a bit of klutz. Loves animals, especially puppies. Has lost her heart to Specs, he just doesn't know it. Her real name is Julia Ruby Short.

**Rosebud** – Curly brown hair to her waist. Brown eyes. 5'3. 17 years old. Pink cheeks gave her her name. Extremely shy. Loves little children. Her real name is Rose Ann Revel. She has a crush on Pie Eater.


End file.
